


Compromise

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: No matter what, Arthur just can't help waking up at the ass crack of dawn to sweat and exercise. Beth is not all for that, but he shows her that waking up early can have certain perks ...





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 16: Morning Routines
> 
> \-----
> 
> So, I was meaning to have all of the fics in this challenge not involve smut at all, but Arthur Maxson is a gigantic asshole and forced my hand. I am not that happy. But I'm not too disappointed either, I suppose.
> 
> Also, just FYI, this story involves an OC that I'm planning out a full fic for. So here's a little glimpse at Arthur's soulmate. ;)

I barely even stirred when he sat up in bed, stretching his arms and legs before he even got up. Even when he cracked his neck, it only just roused me, just enough to acknowledge what was happening before I was immediately dozing again, wrapped up in the warm blanket. What finally did wake me, however, was a constant, rhythmic, harsh breathing , broken up only by the occasional grunt, and that was what caused me to finally lift my head and crack open an eye.

 

Instead of sleeping in, as he was more than entitled to do, Arthur Maxson was up at the ass crack of dawn, unable to say fuck it to his routine even for just one day. Currently, he was in plank position at the side of the bed, doing push ups. How many he’d done, I wasn’t sure, as he wasn’t keeping a verbal count. But he’d been going at it long enough that a light sheen of sweat was starting to break across his forehead and over his back. His muscles rippled and bulged as they worked, as he forced them to work, maintaining his impeccable figure. And while that was impressive and all, I wasn’t very happy that he’d given up sleeping in with me for _this_. “Seriously?” I asked, my voice rough with sleep. “You can’t even take a break for one day?”

 

He didn’t even break stride, only flicking his eyes over at me. “No. Just because I have the day off doesn’t mean I can slack.”

 

I groaned, mumbling, “Sounds like bullshit to me.”

 

Finishing his reps, he shifted around so he could do sit-ups, his broad chest and chiseled stomach touching his thick thighs every single time. “You are welcome to wake up with me.”

 

“Oh fuck no,” I replied immediately, rolling over and burrowing into the blanket. I could hear his snort, but he said nothing more as he let me drift back to sleep.

 

Of course, I didn’t fully go back to sleep. I dozed, mostly, drifting into lighter sleep once in a while, but I was semi-cognizant of the happenings in our shared bedroom. His deep, measured breathing, a grunt of exertion here and there, the rustle of his bedclothes as he’d switch up position. Eventually, all of that tapered off, and after a few minutes I heard the water in the shower running. At least he was considerate enough to take a shower after all of that instead of subjecting me to his sweaty body. Not that I necessarily had objections to it, but if I was going to feel sweat on his skin, I’d rather it be because of a much more fun activity and not because he was exercising in favour of snuggling in bed with me. I hated getting up early as it was, but getting up early just for the sake of some exercise and for no other reason? _Yeah, it’s fuck that shit o’clock_.

 

The sound of the water somehow seemed _louder_ than it was just a moment ago, and I puzzled over it … until I put two and two together when the blanket was yanked off of me and Arthur was lugging me out of bed. I yelped as he scooped me up and carried me through the open door of the bathroom, his wet skin soaking through the short nightgown I wore to bed. “Arthur!” I whined, smacking his chest. “What in damn hell?”

 

He only chuckled. “It’s time for a shower.”

 

“But the sun is only just now coming up …”

 

“And that means the rest of the soldiers will be taking showers and the hot water will soon be gone.”

 

I groaned and rolled my eyes. He had a point, but that didn’t mean I had to be happy about it. I stuck my tongue out at him as he set me down and whipped off my nightgown. I pushed down my underwear and stepped out of it as I stepped into the stall, still half asleep, and he joined me. “I thought you were done?”

 

“I am,” he replied, kissing my temple. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to shower with you.”

 

Shaking my head, I leaned back and wet my hair. If you had told me when we’d first bonded that Arthur Maxson was a snuggly romantic at heart, I would have called you a liar. Dominating, sure. Rough and abrasive, definitely. And he was all of those things as well, no doubt about it. But there were moments here and there, like this one, where he let down the walls he’d built and just enjoyed whatever it was we were doing. He even lathered up my hair for me, his fingers massaging my scalp as an apology for dragging me out of bed the way he did. And, I wasn’t going to lie, if he was going to apologise like this from now on, I just might consider accepting it outright. Maybe. I still liked my sleep, and I could just hear an extra large cup of coffee calling my name all the way from the mess hall.

 

Rinsing out my hair, I quickly washed down my body, not having to spend near as much time scrubbing as Arthur had because I wasn’t a dumbass who got up super early just to break a sweat. I could feel his fingers glide across my skin, and as I rinsed off, he pushed me against the wall, sealing his lips against mine in a fierce kiss. My lips curled into a smile when we finally parted. “So _this_ is why you wanted to join me.”

 

A chuckle rumbled through his chest. “Perhaps.” Nipping my ear, he murmured, “You were looking a little too good lying there.”

 

I laughed at that, but it quickly turned into a moan as his teeth gently sank into my sensitive lobe. “Was I distracting you from your morning routine?” I asked, my voice low and thick with arousal.

 

Pressing his erection against my thigh, he countered my question with another. “What do you think?”

 

Biting my lip, I couldn’t suppress the small moan that left, unbidden from my lips. “I was all wrapped up in the blanket, Arthur, there was nothing _to_ see.”

 

“Mmm, maybe. But you were still there, and I couldn’t help but think of you in that little nightdress you always wear, the feel of your body against mine … it’s enough to drive a man to distraction.” We shared an open-mouthed kiss before his lips wandered once more, down my neck, nipping my collar bone until he knelt lower, his tongue laving against my breast. My head hit the wall as my eyes closed, my back arching just to feel more of him against my body. He didn’t stay there long, however, as he sank to his knees, pulling my legs apart and throwing one over his shoulder.

 

I gasped to feel his tongue against me, but he didn’t give me a chance to adapt at all. No easing into it, no teasing. He flicked and played with my clit until my legs started to tremble, necessitating him wrapping his hands around my hips to prop me up. He was more than up to the task, however, his muscles rippling under the water as he pinned me against the wall. I grasped onto his forearms, anchoring myself as he mercilessly drove me up and over the edge, not stopping even after I cried out my release. I whimpered and pushed against him, and only then did he finally relent, standing and hoisting me up in his arms. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me back against the wall, already starting to press into me. _Oh fuck_ , was the only coherent thought in my head.

 

Even though I knew he could, I still startled to hear his voice in my head, _Oh you have no idea_. His hips snapped forward and he buried himself in me in one go, and I didn’t even try to suppress the high-pitched whine as he did. His pace was slower, because he had to stay balanced, but every stroke still contained all the power that Arthur Maxson usually exerted. Long, hard strokes had me trembling in his arms, just holding on for dear life, my fingernails digging into his shoulders. Our teeth clacked together briefly as he claimed my mouth with another fierce kiss, his domineering side coming out in full force. Whether he was disciplining a soldier or fucking his mate, Arthur Maxson just had this certain intensity about him, this air that he carried that either frightened, in the case of his soldiers, or aroused, in the case of myself, his mate. He was someone who, in real life, one really would not want to cross, not unless they had the biggest set of balls on them this side of the Mojave. I was probably one of the few who ever had, and more than likely the only one who still lived. Arthur was a dangerous man, in the most obvious of ways. But for me, for _us_ , there was passion lying underneath the raw aggression.

 

The water from the shower started to sputter and cool down, but Arthur kept up his pace, drilling into me with ferocity, filling and stretching me completely, in the most delicious of ways. My body shook in his arms, begging him for another release already, and he was more than able and willing to provide. Scrapping his teeth along my ear, my inner muscles involuntarily contracted around him, and he needed only work at the sensitive juncture of my lobe. It didn’t take that much and I was coming again, this time clenching around him as his hips stuttered, slamming into home one last time before he emptied himself in me, resting his forehead against mine as he murmured my name… “Beth.”

 

I shivered, not from pleasure anymore but because the water was now ice cold. With one hand, Arthur reached over and shut off the faucet, gently letting me down and making sure I could stand on two feet. I probably needed to wash off again, but I was too cold and I only cared about warming myself up. Even drying off was a formality, as I was not averse to climbing into the bed soaking wet and burying myself in the blankets. Arthur couldn’t help shoot me a cheeky grin as he towelled off. “So, wake up not so bad this morning, eh?”

 

Snorting, I replied, “If this is your new morning routine, well … I _suppose_ I could forgive the early hour.” I couldn’t resist a little grumble as I added, “I’d still prefer to sleep in some more.”

 

He hummed as he replied, “I’m not sure you’ll get too many days like that, unfortunately. That’s how it goes, being Elder.”

 

I playfully punched his arm. “Ass.”

 

He threw me an amused look, his one eyebrow quirked. “Bethany, is that any kind of way to talk to a man who just made you come twice?” he warned me, both amusement and arousal colouring his voice.

 

“You _are_ an ass … ass!” I stuck my tongue out at him and ran out of the bathroom, knowing I was inviting a chase and not giving one third of a fuck about it.

 

Sure enough, he wasn’t far behind me, looping an arm around my waist and tackling me to the bed. With a playful snarl in his voice, he rumbled, “I think it’s past ‘fuck this shit o’clock’, don’t you? I think your time now reads ‘fuck o’clock’.”

 

I couldn’t help the laugh, one that was quickly swallowed up by a moan as his fingers brushed against my clit. “Yeah,” I breathed out, my voice soft and broken already. “Yeah, I think that sounds about right.”

 

So, Arthur was an early bird and I, decidedly, was not. Overall, I think we found a good compromise, and I had to say … if our new morning routine was sex in the shower and then a good, long fuck session on the bed … and the table … and against the wall … well, I wasn’t going to complain too much.


End file.
